Stage Kiss
by imadeafriendtoday
Summary: The cast list is posted for West Side Story. Who will get the parts? My reaction to the episode. Klaine. Mercedes/Blaine Friendship. Spoilers: I am Unicorn and previews for Asian F.


Hey everyone. Here's something that just popped into my head after watching I am Unicorn. I'm sure whatever actually happens next week will make this AU, but enjoy for this week! And I've never actually seen West Side Story, so any references to it will be quite vague. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Glee not mine. Wish it was.

Klaine, Blaine/Mercedes friendship

* * *

><p>This was it. They finally posted the cast list. Everyone crowded around Coach Beiste as she put the list up on the bulletin board and walked away. Kurt and Rachel pushed themselves through the crowd, hoping their name was on top.<p>

After a few seconds of scanning the list, Rachel let out a sob and screamed, "You! It's all your fault! How could you do this to me? This was my part! I was born for this part!"

Rachel stormed up to Mercedes and glared at her.

"What? I got the part?" Mercedes asked, smiling widely.

Kurt moved away from the list as well, tears flowing down his face.

"I mean I knew I probably wouldn't get the part. But it just hurts, you know?" Kurt said.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "Congratulations, Blaine. Another lead role to add to your repertoire."

Kurt turned to Rachel and gave her a hug and the two of them walked down the hallway together.

Blaine stood there frozen and said, "What? I got it? But, I'm sure there was someone better. I should go after him, right?"

Mercedes smiled at Blaine and said, "Naw, let them be. They need time to vent I think. But Blaine, we did it!"

Mercedes hugged Blaine and Blaine smiled back at her. Truthfully, he didn't think he would get the part. But Artie seemed to have faith in him, so he figured he would be okay. He was just worried about Kurt. Blaine knew Kurt really wanted the role and was having trouble with it, and he hoped he wouldn't be too upset.

"Now come on, we have to go rehearse," Mercedes said.

* * *

><p>After some time working on the roles, Mercedes decided they needed to practice privately. That's how Blaine found himself sitting on Mercedes' bed while she walked around the room, reading lines with him.<p>

"No, Blaine! That line comes after the next one," Mercedes said.

"Right, sorry," Blaine replied.

"Okay, let's run this scene again," Mercedes said.

Blaine flopped over on the bed.

"I'm just a little distracted right now," Blaine said.

"Well don't be. This is my big break, and I finally get a chance to let myself shine. So don't you take that away from me," Mercedes said.

"I know, I'm sorry. And I'm glad for you, I am. I really didn't think I would get this role," Blaine said.

"Well, man up, Blaine. You got this role fair and square. And I'm glad it was you. I don't think Kurt could handle being the romantic lead to my diva," Mercedes said.

Blaine sighed.

"It's about Kurt, isn't it? He'll get over it, you know he will," Mercedes said.

"I just feel so bad. I knew he wanted the part. I wasn't even auditioning for it," Blaine replied.

"Look. Kurt knows that. He also knows that he can't handle that type of role right now," Mercedes said.

"I guess. I just hope he's not mad," Blaine said.

"Okay, enough. Stop feeling bad for yourself. You got a role. You will be great. Kurt will be fine. Now let's rehearse," Mercedes said before flipping open to a different page.

"Alright," Blaine said and they continued to rehearse lines again.

They came to one of the romantic scenes and they both started to get into the acting. After a while, Mercedes turned her gaze to Blaine and couldn't help but appreciate his beauty. Blaine was so charismatic when he acted. And his jaw line was so strong. And where was he hiding those arms. The Dalton blazer really did nothing for him.

Mercedes noticed that when Blaine got angry in the scene, he scrunched his eyes and these little wrinkles formed beside them. Mercedes tilted her head to the side as she watched him. Then it was her line and she almost missed her cue.

Blaine looked at Mercedes as she ran her lines. She really was great for the part. Rachel would have been good, like she always was, but Mercedes brought something completely different to the stage. She had passion, which Rachel sometimes lacked. Blaine admired that in Mercedes.

They were approaching one of the scenes that would be very pivotal to the show. It was the first kiss between them. Blaine wasn't too nervous about it. He had acted before and had to play the male lead in previous productions, like when he sang Baby It's Cold Outside. Plus, Mercedes was a great friend.

Blaine felt that was one of the reasons Kurt didn't get the role, and why he was so upset. Blaine could play a "straight" male more convincingly than Kurt could. Kurt was sort of out there, and while Blaine adored it, he could see how Kurt may not be able to play the role of Tony believably.

Mercedes finished her line and that was Blaine's cue.

Blaine closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Mercedes. He meant it as a quick peck on the lips, but as soon as their lips connected, Mercedes grabbed the back of his head and held him there, kissing him back.

Blaine's eyes shot open and he looked at Mercedes in panic. She had a boyfriend! He had a boyfriend! What was she doing? Blaine tried to move back and when he finally moved away, she pulled him back in for another kiss.

Blaine didn't move against her and finally she realized what she was doing and pulled away.

Mercedes blushed and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine," Blaine said, looking away.

He didn't really know what to say to her right about now. He felt uncomfortable and awkward and he wondered if this constituted cheating on Kurt. It better not be cheating. He didn't want it! They were just practicing for a play! He stopped responding! Blaine started to panic in his head and moved away from Mercedes to the other side of the room.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Mercedes said, looking horrified.

"It's okay, Mercedes. Really," Blaine said.

"Then why do you look so petrified," Mercedes asked.

"It was just a stage kiss. It's fine," Blaine said.

"Oh come on. It was supposed to be a stage kiss. I sort of went further than that," Mercedes said.

"But why did you?" Blaine asked.

"I just wanted to see," Mercedes responded.

"See what?" Blaine asked.

"What it's like, kissing you," Mercedes let out.

"Kissing me? But, why?" Blaine asked.

"Look. I haven't been with many guys. Sure, Sam was my first real boyfriend last summer. I don't count Puckerman and I will ignore how I had a crush on Kurt at the beginning. Now I'm with Shane. It's all well and good, but I don't have that much experience, with uh, kissing," Mercedes said.

"What? And you think I do?" Blaine asked.

"You were the lead singer of an all male acapella group. I'm sure you've been with someone," Mercedes said.

"Right. Look, Mercedes. I haven't been with anyone in that way, okay? The only people I've really made out with are Kurt, and well, Rachel. So no, I don't have much experience either," Blaine scoffed.

"But, well, I just wanted to make sure you were treating my boy right," Mercedes said.

"Kurt? Well, if you ignore the stealing of his role, then yes, we're fine," Blaine responded.

"The two of you are great together. I'm happy for you. I just wanted to know how it feels," Mercedes said.

"To kiss me," Blaine deadpanned.

"Yeah. Because Kurt loves you, right? I don't have that. I just thought that if you loved him, maybe you could love me too," Mercedes said.

Blaine sighed and drew Mercedes into a hug.

"Mercedes, I'm sure that you will find your love. You have Shane now. And if not him, someone else will come alone. But you will find love, all right? You don't need me to reassure you of that. And honey, as much as I can play the straight male role, I am gay, and I completely in love with Kurt," Blaine said.

Mercedes sniffled and let a few tears fall.

"I know. I was just being silly," Mercedes said.

"No, you just want happiness. I understand. And it will come, don't you worry," Blaine said.

"Ugh, now you make me feel worse. Why are all the nice guys gay?" Mercedes asked with a smile.

Blaine chuckled and pressed a soft closed mouth kiss to Mercedes lips.

"Cheer up, I think we need to practice if we want this to be convincing. You never know, my gay may show," Blaine said.

"Blaine, your bowtie says it all," Mercedes said.

"What's wrong with my bowtie?" Blaine asked.

The two of them fought over the bowtie for a few more minutes before they went back to rehearsing.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Mercedes ran up to Kurt.<p>

"Kurt! Don't be mad at Blaine! It was all my fault, all right?" Mercedes rushed out.

"Why? What did he do?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Look, we were practicing, and we had to practice kissing, and I may have tried to make out with him, but he stopped and he didn't do it, so don't break up with him okay? And he's really sorry he got the part when he knew you wanted it and please don't be mad at him, be mad at me okay?" Mercedes said, panicking.

Kurt looked at her then let out a soft smile.

"You know, Mercedes. I think Blaine is perfectly suited for the role of Tony. I don't think I could see myself up there with you. You would completely overshadow me and I would be lost in the background," Kurt said.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"And practice is necessary to play a good role," Kurt added.

"You aren't mad? But we made out!" Mercedes said.

"Should I be mad?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as he asked.

"It would be great if you weren't," Mercedes said.

"Alright, I won't be then," Kurt said before he started walking off.

"What?" Mercedes asked again, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

Kurt turned around and said, "Cedes, Blaine called me last night after your practice and explained everything. He apologized for that, and I apologized for being so caught up in the role. You two deserve it. I'm not mad at either of you. And he's a good kisser, right?" Kurt asked.

Mercedes nodded and Kurt added, "Just watch out for Rachel."

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the choir room for Glee practice and once again Rachel was standing at the front of the room, yelling. Kurt and Blaine sat beside each other in the back of the room and kept looking at each other fondly.<p>

Finally, Rachel stopped her tirade for one second and Kurt spoke.

"Rachel, while I understand that you are upset about not receiving the lead role, you were cast in a different role that is also quite good. Mercedes deserves to be in the spotlight for once," Kurt said, winking at Mercedes.

Mercedes mouthed back, "Thanks, boo."

"Well, what about Blaine? Aren't you upset he took your role?" Rachel asked.

"Tony was never my role. I just didn't see that before. I think Blaine will be amazing," Kurt said.

"Aww stop it. You would have been great," Blaine said.

"I'm writing my own musical anyway, where I'm the star! Or I may write a movie. That could be interesting," Kurt said.

"I'll be the first to see it," Blaine said.

"Why of course," Kurt responded.

Rachel pouted at the front of the room and said, "Well, I guess Mercedes will do alright."

Mercedes smiled, that was almost like a complement from Rachel.

"Thanks, Rachel," Mercedes said.

And everything was right in the choir room. Well, for the last few seconds. Then Mr. Schue entered and wrote a word on the blackboard, assigning their next glee project.

* * *

><p>Well, there was my reaction to I am Unicorn and the preview for the next episode. This came out way sweeter than I thought it would be.<p>

Hope you enjoy!

imadeafriendtoday


End file.
